runfandomcom-20200215-history
Level X-1
Introduction Level X is a tunnel with only one level. It is currently the smallest tunnel in the game (tied with Launch Site A and Launch Site C). Its level is very long, one of the longest levels in the game. In this tunnel, there are no other types of tiles other than Normal tiles and Ice tiles, (holes if you count). Finishing the level will lead to a cutscene. Gameplay There is only 1 level in this tunnel, so we will only talk about how to play. Using the Child may help you float through the small platforms, and you may eventually take a chance to land on the ice tile long platform. Using the Duplicator is a good choice too, as he can jump off his duplicates and remain in air for a long time, making him able to navigate through the small platforms and safely reach the end. Angel can be helpful, since when he messes up a jump, and as he is about to fall into the gaps, you can just double jump and he may be able to land on the next platform. If you want to pass through this level, beware of these things. # Locate the third long ice-tile built platform. You can easily recognize these platforms since they are long and are white. Only the third ice-tile platform will be able to let you beat the level, since there is a huge gap between the level and the finish line. You must jump on top the last special platform in order to reach the finish line. # The small 1 tile size platform are difficult to land. You should try to stay in air most of the time. # When you finish encountering a wave of small 1 tile size platforms, there will be longer platforms. Take the time and try to locate the ice-tile long platforms that can allow you to navigate through the next wave of small platforms before they come. Achievement There is an achievement in this level called Bunny Hop. To get this achievement, you have to beat the level as the Bunny without jumping. Plot Here is a description of the cutscene that takes place in this Level X tunnel. If you want to see more, you can go here. Obvious There is a talk between the Pastafarian and the Angel. The Pastafarian thinks the noodly appearance of the tunnels reveal that is a tribute to the Flying Spaghetti Monster. But the Angel says the appearance of the tunnels is obvious. He thinks they connect the Planet to the Wormhole. Then the Angel leads the Pastafarian to the Boat, and the Pastafarian asks,"What is this?" * Rings can be seen inside the boat. Trivia * At first, this tunnel has more levels, as shown as that the picture of this level first published has the words "X-1", implying that there will be more levels like "X-2" and "X-3". But it is unknown why there are only one level now. It could possibly be due to confusion over the mathematical variable X, creating such thing as "Level X-(Level Number)", if the dash is a minus. Category:Tunnel Category:Levels Category:Run 3 levels Category:Level X Category:Over medium levels